


Control

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Grimmauld place, Snape has some control issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Master and the Wolf 30-minute Challenge 24: Snape is back with the Order, and now it is HIS turn to be imprisoned in Grimmauld Place for his own safety. He doesn't like it any more than Sirius did, and like Sirius he comes to rely upon Lupin's undemanding presence to remind him of his own humanity.

“Severus?” Remus’ knuckles struck the door to Snape’s bedroom repeatedly. Snape might not have been quick to answer but he was there; he was always there.

After a very long two minutes, and a sore hand, Remus heard a faint but unmistakably gruff, muffled answer. “Go away, Lupin.”

Remus exhaled with a huff of frustration and clapped a hand over a smile he could not allow himself. Any reference to the Three Little Pigs had to be suppressed for now. “Severus, open the door and let me in. I brought you the ingredients you asked for.” He had to go all over Diagon Alley for them, at that. It would have to figure that the ingredients would be some of the rarest and most expensive. Like Sirius, however, Snape had money. And, like Sirius, Snape was unable to venture outside of Grimmauld Place in order to spend it. At least, not if he didn’t want to be detected by Voldemort’s supporters. “Severus…” Remus leaned forward, forehead banging against the door. “I am going to leave if you don’t-” The door swung open and Remus stumbled in, feeling awkward and stupid.

Snape shut the door after him, then grabbed the bags Remus had brought. He rifled through them, tongue pressed against his lower lip in concentration, which was his way of thanking Remus. Then he lifted his head, glaring maliciously. “I asked you to get mealworms. Not bloodworms. What am I supposed to do with these?”

Remus looked confused. “I am  _certain_  you told me bloodworms. I wrote it down as you dictated… I have it here… somewhere…” He plunged a hand into his pocket and felt around. All he found there was lint. Before he could check the other pocket in his robes, he felt Snape’s hand there.

Roughly, Snape’s hands searched him, scrambling around in Remus’ pocket, then tugging up Remus’ robes to get to his slacks and those pockets. First, Snape checked the front two, his hand sliding in and out with rough strokes. Then he checked the back pockets, stepping close and pressing himself to Remus’ front for better reach behind. One hand located the slip of parchment in Remus’ left back pocket. The other hand squeezed Remus’ arse through his right back pocket. “ _Meal_ worms,” Snape hissed into Remus’ ear, only glancing at the list before tossing it aside.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Remus. “So sorry. I should have looked more closely.” A moment later, he found himself slammed up against the wall.

Snape hung his head, taking deep breaths in and out through gritted teeth. His long, greasy black hair hid half his face. The room already smelled intensely of Snape, who rarely left it. Sweat and spunk, body odor and brews. Remus was overpowered by it all.

The wallpaper- a tacky beige with thin blue stripes, peeling at the corners- blurred before Remus’ eyes as Snape did some yanking and muttered some spells. Helplessly, he stood there, pinned, taking his punishment. He was obliging and silent apart from soft gasps at each of Snape’s strong thrusts. The bags sat, abandoned at their feet. Never before had mealworms been so erotic.

Snape came violently, pulsing, crying out. Then he withdrew, tucking himself away as he caught his breath. “I just thought of a few more items I need,” said Snape, adjusting himself.

Remus needed a few minutes more before he felt himself again, ignoring his erection which would have to wait. He pulled his pants up and smoothed his robes back into place while he listened to the list.

“Sephena leaves, dried dephora rind… and some crushed naparnen root.”

Remus nodded. He turned, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “All right. And which ingredient should I get wrong?”

Snape smiled, his tongue flicking over his lips. “Whichever you like, Lupin. I have no idea what I will do with the hundreds of things you’ve brought me already.”


End file.
